herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamabunta
Gamabunta (ガマブン太, Gamabunta) is the chief toad of Mount Myōboku and the supporting character in the Naruto franchise. He is sometimes referred to simply as Bunta (ブン太, Bunta). He is also the father of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Background At some point in time when Bunta was younger, Jiraiya, in the hopes of finding the animal he was affiliated to naturally reverse summoned himself to Mount Myōboku where he tossed away a snake that Bunta was squaring off against. Later, after the young man began training with the toads, Bunta was the one to tell him that the Great Toad Sage was looking for him in order to bestow a prophecy upon him. Gamabunta was later summoned by Jiraiya, alongside Manda and Katsuyu during the Second Shinobi World War. During Tobi's invasion of Konohagakure in his bid to acquire Kurama, the Nine-Tails, Minato summoned Gamabunta using the Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique right on top of Kurama who was preparing a Tailed Beast Ball. Minato then asked Gamabunta to hold the beast down while he transported the beast outside of the village using his Flying Thunder God Technique. Though Gamabunta complained that not even he could hold the beast down for very long, he was successful in doing so until Minato teleported it away. Personality Gamabunta is a grumpy and highly apathetic toad. He does not like to take orders from anyone, unless the summoner is highly talented and earns his respect. Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto are three of the few people that he has allowed to ride on top of his head without question. While he is quite confident of his abilities as a fighter, he is well aware of his limitations and perceptive of the power of his enemies, shown in his apprehension when confronting Shukaku head-on. He speaks in Hiroshima dialect and uses some Japanese words that only a yakuza gangster would use, but he is portrayed as an ultimately powerful and positive force. He is fiercely protective of his kin, where in one instant only decided to fight Shukaku after hearing the opponent attacked his children despite believing it to be suicidal only moments before. He hates to be underestimated by anyone, both of which take precedence over his normal apathy. Often, it is one or a combination of these two factors that entices him to fight. Overall, despite his grumpy exterior, he shows sympathy to Naruto as if he were a son. He even explained to Jiraiya that he was aware of Naruto's talents and potential. He and Jiraiya seemed to be good friends and, as implied in the series, drinking buddies, despite Jiraiya's admitted lack of control over Gamabunta. However, he would scold him on occasion. He also cares so deeply for his sons Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Michael Sorich is best known voicing as Zudomon, Elecmon, Andromon from Digimon Adventure/02, Vikemon from Digimon Adventure tri. and Chōza Akimichi from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Navigation Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Officials Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Gentle Giants Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Chopsocky Heroes